


Fuel Romance Rumors With a Kiss

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Attraction, Awkwardness, Feelings Realization, Friends to Something More eventually, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: Alfie and Tommy always managed to carry everything to extremes, Polly should’ve known it.It was an honor to work with them, actually, but apparently it only went right as long as they worked separately, as long as there weren’t two people of their kind at the same place. She couldn’t even say why it all went that way, first amusing things eventually becoming kind of annoying, but probably it had to be so. A creative journey was never meant to be easy, she would simply have to enjoy the good parts about this production, she said to herself.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sholomons Prompt Fest 2019





	Fuel Romance Rumors With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [boundinshallows (museme87)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museme87/pseuds/boundinshallows) in the [Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A and B are co-stars and have a kissing scene, but they get too into it (much to the director's frustration). Person A and B have to mentally stop themselves from looking at one another’s lips during takes. And when the film comes out, the two are embarrassed because the entire film is basically them having eye sex. Bonus points they go to the premiere together and wind up holding hands with each other.
> 
> Hello my friends!
> 
> This prompts really keep inspiring me, so yeah, have another T/A fic <3
> 
> Enjoy!

> There will always be that moment
> 
> when we look at someone
> 
> for the first time in love with them.
> 
> \- Atticus

Alfie and Tommy always managed to carry everything to extremes, Polly should’ve known it.

It was an honor to work with them, actually, but apparently it only went right as long as they worked separately, as long as there weren’t two people of their kind at the same place. She couldn’t even say why it all went that way, first amusing things eventually becoming kind of annoying, but probably it had to be so. A creative journey was never meant to be easy, she would simply have to enjoy the good parts about this production, she said to herself.

Maybe it wasn’t always that smart to film in a non chronological order, not even the writer being sure what was happening when, so she couldn’t really blame the guys for it, could she? But it was their job, for God’s sake, they just had to stick to the right emotion and create the atmosphere that was necessary. She didn’t ask them to do crazy things, only conveying the right feelings, but maybe she was asking for too much, after all.

“Shit, I hope you know that you’re still enemies here, boys.“ It felt like they were confused, even if she couldn’t quite believe it. Tommy never had problems with remembering an order, acting a development of feelings out in the finest way even if they didn’t film chronologically - and Alfie was at least as good as him. Every take was like getting closer to perfection, not Alfie needing hours to remember what he needed to say, the professional he was. What a weird thing to happen.

If Polly asked him, Alfie would’ve easily known the answer to her question. This fucking kiss scene, nothing else. It hadn’t been a problem, it even wasn’t one now, but Tommy really had carried it to extremes, hadn’t he? Shy glances to indicate what was going to happen, lustful in a way they shouldn’t be, always coming back to Alfie’s lips. This lips some people loved to call full. Didn’t matter if Alfie talked or didn’t, it happened again and again. They hadn’t needed thousands of takes to make it look natural, only a few videos showing how they had laughed about the silliest things, but that was it.

Fuck, maybe a part of him had fallen in love with the brunet that day a little bit, though, like a horrible cliché. Didn’t even need to watch the movie to know that it was way too embarrassing. And maybe it was since that day that they couldn’t stop doing all this little things, making Polly roll her eyes once again. They found their way into every scene, apparently, glances and playfulness in their voices. Not exactly what enemies should do, Polly was right about that, but could something like her opinion really stop them? Not till she fired them, that much was certain, and she would never take such a risk.

The way too lustful glances seemed to haunt him, even when he was able to take a first look at the movie - and when Alfie observed Tommy then he realized that he wasn’t the only one. It was even cute, seeing how the brunet blushed when _the_ scene appeared on-screen, and for some minutes Alfie forgot how embarrassing the rest actually was. Tommy’s dilated pupils were too mesmerizing, making it all beautifully real, he didn’t even know what to say. But maybe there was nothing to be said, after all, maybe it was simply enough to enjoy what they had done and try to ignore the weirdness of the whole dynamics. The other people would comment on it anyway.

***

There was something desperate about the way their lips met, even if it was more about the aesthetics than the feeling. Didn’t need tongue or much time, speaking against each other’s mouths before Tommy’s lip was between Alfie’s was enough. The people would feel it, Tommy knew that, would easily add all the emotions they wanted, simply wanting to be as lucky as the characters. A lovely illusion, he had to admit, one he himself could get lost in, if he wanted.

Any way you look at it, Tommy could only describe it all as pure eye sex. Polly surely hadn’t intended that, even if she had stopped commenting on their behavior after a while. They could always explain it as something the script had made them do, but deep inside Tommy knew that it was a lie - and he couldn’t deny it anymore when they actually started talking about it.

“Will it change anything? Fuck, they probably already think that we’re doing it.“

Tommy knew that they did, indeed. Had stumbled across the rumors without even looking for them, realizing what they had done, headlines not letting him forget. _Tommy Shelby and Alfie Solomons Fuel Romance Rumors With a Kiss._ Nothing unusual, to be honest. _Tommy Shelby and Alfie Solomons Dating Rumors._ This one was way better, a terribly lie but funnier. So silly, the people, always came up with some dating stories even if there were barely any evidence. _50 Celebrity Couples Who Got Engaged in 2020 (Thus Far)_. This line was his favorite, after all, and that they were listed was even more interesting. Engaged, whoever had fallen in love with this idea. Somehow he didn’t even wanna correct them, simply looking at the different theories was way too hilarious, all this people congratulating them on things that weren’t even real.

Intensity, that was how they called it, and probably it was the most innocent word he could find. Was easier to forget about the rest, about all this theories that were funny and somehow creepy at the same time. Didn’t need to pay rather mysterious pages a visit, seeing how people came up with all the rumors on his sex life, even. Alfie was a part of it, if gossip rag is to be believed. How funny, he hadn’t know it himself, but wasn’t this what such article were for, finding out more about your own life?

But well, maybe they were at least right about interests, adding a slight awkwardness to some of the time they spent together on set. Alfie’s glances didn’t escape Tommy’s notice, not too obvious yet long enough to be seen. Clear interpretations seemed to become blurred, Tommy not being sure if Alfie was simply friendly or was interested in more. How could he know it, not even knowing what he himself thought, if he didn’t want to give it a try?

Holding hands didn’t sound _that_ bad, now that Alfie was the one starting it, everything kinda clearer and not so terribly clandestine, but wasn’t it still weird? Maybe the time had come, after all the talks. They hadn’t defined anything, probably both not needing the pressure of clear words, and maybe it made it even harder to decide.

„What does that mean?“ Tommy didn’t know what to say when Alfie extended his hand, obviously needing at least _some_ kind of reaction. Alfie raised his eyebrows as if he didn’t understand this hesitation, as if they did this every day. „Just me taking you by your hand, mate.“ So _mate_ it was, alright. Did he really think that Tommy would simply believe this, ignoring the bells ringing in his head?

Sometimes the world seemed to be too complex, Tommy questioning himself and caring about other people’s opinions too much. Alfie had tried to loosen him with some alcohol, actually, but it had only worked for one evening. Maybe Tommy was born to be that tense, thinking about all the risks and what even this one time holding hands could mean. But then there was Alfie, his funny, good friend, quite handsome and surely not the worst choice he could make.

“Do we wanna give them another reason?“ There would be plenty of photos by the end of the evening if they did it, the people would have evidence to fuel the rumors. Tommy could already imagine all this interviewers asking questions, most of them focussed on their relationship and this scene. It was what they regarded as the most interesting information, as something they could get attention with.

“Just take my hand, eh? You won’t regret it.“ Maybe it was this smile on Alfie’s lips that gave him confidence, made him trust Alfie this time. Maybe it was the thrill, the wish to try something new. But maybe it was also this warm hand intertwined with his own that was that reassuring, letting him look at Alfie, for the first time having a feeling that surely was more promising than just a friendship.

„Is this an invitation?“ - „Eventually…“

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like such modern au things too?
> 
> Tumblr: @valkrist (You can also send me fic and art requests there, if you want! <3)


End file.
